crash_bandicoot_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ripper Roo
Ripper Roo is the supporting antagonist of "Crash Bandicoot Adventures" and one of Cortex's henchmen. Voices * Yuji Ueda (Japanese) * Jess Harnell (English) * Juan Manuel Bernal (Latin American Spanish) * Lucas Cisneros (Castilian Spanish) * Joaquim Sota (Catalan; As Quim Sota) * Michel Mella (French) * Inti Chauveau (Canadian French; As Inti Jean-Christophe Chauveau) * Wanja Gerick (German) * Fabrizio Vidale (Italian) * Fernando Luís (Portuguese) * Marcus Jardym (Brazilian Portuguese) * ??? (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese) * ??? (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese) * ??? (Cantonese Chinese) * ??? (Korean) * Peter Røschke (Danish) * Floris van Rooijen (Dutch) * Håkan Mohede (Swedish) * ??? (Icelandic) * Paul Åge Johannessen (Norwegian) * ??? (Thai) * ??? (Russian) * Zbigniew Suszyński (Polish) * Petri Hanttu (Finnish) * Artúr Kálid (Hungarian) * ??? (Greek) * ??? (Hebrew) * Hisham El-Jendi (Arabic) Story Descriptions Ripper Roo is a male kangaroo with blue fur, a light blue muzzle and underbelly, brown eyes with red and yellow swirls, tiny dark blue bushy eyebrows, a black nose, and wearing a white straightjacket. He doesn't wear pants and is also depicted barefoot. Personality Relationships Dr. Neo Cortex Cortex is Ripper's boss. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Teleportation Freaks * Area 54 (Appears at the very end only) * Tommy Missile Rampage * A New Ally in Need * Geshundfight * Techno-Teacher’s Pet * The Satellite Swipe * Winter Flame (Turns good in this) * Foul Ball * Facts of the Case * Cortex's Base Part 1 * Cortex's Base Part 2 * The Ploy's the Thing * Who Framed Cale Goldsmith? * Bee-Jeweled * The Good Blind, the Bad Deaf, and the Ugly Mute * Haunted Carnival * Cruisin' the Blue * Crash Grand Prix * Crystal Clear Gem * The Cortex Scheme * Super Crash Season 2 * Dingodile and Tiny in Love * Enter Derek and Diana * Eye of the Tiger * Snake Eyes * Chicken Fun * Bandicoot in Sheep Skin * Crash Boom Bang a Cow * Bet Your Own Horse * Rat Fink * Pig Stye * Monkeying Around * Komodo Dumps * Doggone It * Crouching Dragon, Hidden Tiger (Flashback only) * Rabbit and Bandicoot Season * Elemental and Zodiac Showdown * Project Sombra * Sombra Knows * Crash's Big Break * Sombra World * Cortex Sr.'s Revenge * Sombra's True Promise to Kylie's True Wish * Cortex's Eternal Lunar Eclipse * Cortex for Mayor Season 3 * Enter the Skull Kid * Sombra Through the Night * Moon's Tear for Fear * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 1 * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 2 * Midnight Carnival of Doom * Swamp of the South * A Monkey's Plight * Knock on Woodfall * Climb Every North Mountain * Winter Fever * Snowhead Way Out * Way Out West in the Sea * A Pirate's Life * The Great Bay Maze * Ikana Castle Catastrophe * Stone Tower of Terror (Appears in the very end only) * Divide and Conquer * Unite and Conquer * Fight Me to the Moon * Majora's Madness * When Worlds Collide and Freeze * Day of Goodbyes * A Date to Remember (Flashbacks only) * Spinful of Memories Season 4 * A Corona Call * Interdimensional Crisis * Walk the Dinosaur * You Got a True Friend in Me * Ice, Ice Baby * Rumble in the Jungle * Real or Fake Gems * A Metarexmon Melee * The Ultimate Teasing Test * Tea Time * The Truth of the Metarexmon * The Big Break-Out * Army of Light * Two Fearless Friends * So Long Crash Movies * Crash Bandicoot Adventures the Movie Trivia * Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Male Characters